Forgotten and Remembered
by KatanaSisters
Summary: He woke up and found out he was forgotten. Waking up in an unfamiliar place and surrounded by mistrusting strangers, Danny attempts to unravel the enigma of what had occurred in the years he's missed and stay sane. No pairing yet, rating may change.
1. Awakening

DOODLE HERE!

OH MY GOD. I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER.

I have to apologize.. DP's over. I miss it a lot. The fight's gone. We lost. Did we ever have a chance? Hah. Most of us have probably forgotten Danny...

I admit, I did. For a long time, I moved on...

But I think it'll do me good to come back, if for a short while.

WELL! No more emo for me, thank you! It doesn't suit me. : )

This was inspired by Danny's cancellation... let's see how well it goes.

Thanks so much to Sparky-nii-chan, who edited this for me. 8D Seriously, she ROX. lolol.

One last thing - don't own any of the DP characters.

Enjoy (or not...)!

* * *

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

* * *

The first thing he was aware of was that he felt like he had been hit by a car. He certainly knew what that felt like - Vlad had not been exactly courteous in that sense. Big, fancy cars make for excellent weapons if you're a human trying to hurt another human.

Human in a loose term of the word, of course; could a "halfa", half ghost, half human, be considered "human"? Normal humans didn't have ectoplasm messing up their DNA; normal humans couldn't make glowing blue rings appear around them and turn into ghosts, or fly through walls, or shoot ectoplasmic beams from their fists through sheer willpower.

The second thing he was sharply aware of was a sudden rush of pain. That's right. He wasn't human... he wasn't like everyone else. The only other exactly like him was his worst enemy. He was an abomination; Valerie, his parents, every freakin' ghost hunter on the planet that had ever tried to capture his ghost side were right. He was evil.

He quickly gained control of these thoughts - if there was anything he'd learned in his three years of being a halfa, it was that thinking such thoughts were dangerously close to ones of suicide.

The final thing he realized was that he was cold. No, not cold - freezing! Colder than he'd ever felt in his life, which was quite cold considering his ice powers.

"COLD!" he screamed, bright green eyes flashing open as he bolted upright. Teeth chattering, he stared around frantically for a source of heat, any source of heat. Finding only darkness around him, he concentrated on his hands. Heat, heat, heat... A green ball of energy lit his hands, instantly making them warmer. He huddled closer to the little ball of energy - he'd gained the ability to make a warm ball of ectoplasm only recently. For the first time, he realized he was in human form. He could feel the usual burn of his bright green eyes. Blinking, the sensation vanished as his eyes returned to the normal, icy blue color.

Once he had gotten rid of the most obvious discomfort, his years of ghost hunting kicked in. Warily, he scanned his surroundings.

He had been lying on some sort of cold, metal bed, and the air around him was frigid - that would explain why he had been so cold. With the light of his ectoplasmic ball, he could see an empty room that looked something like a lab. Broken tanks, a few computers that looked like they had shut down for good long ago, but mostly it was plain wall and floor.

Still looking around, he slipped off the metal "bed", silently landing on the freezing metal floor. He winced - he hadn't realized he was barefoot. He could feel the familiar fabric of one of his silver and black shirts. He had switched from the white and red one he'd worn so frequently in his freshman year. He could feel his jeans, as well. At least he still had his pants. That was a plus.

He wandered around the room, poking at the broken glass tanks. They all seemed to be empty; he wondered why they had so many tanks if they weren't going to use them anyway. As he searched above him, he found more than one camera. He wasn't really worried about being caught walking around, since, after all, the place looked like it had been abandoned for years. Just to be safe, he climbed on top of one of the tables that the smaller tanks stood on and took down one of the cameras. He was right - it had long run out of batteries. Finally, he found a door at the end of a hallway leading away from the room.

Unfortunately, when he tried to turn the cold metal door knob, he discovered it to be locked. Sighing, he looked for a key hole, but was a little bewildered to find none. He shrugged, and, using his intangibility, stepped through the door. Or rather, tried to. He smacked into the suddenly very hard metal door.

What's going on? he thought, frowning and shivering again. His hand became intangible and he searched for a weakness in the door. He found it near the hinges of the door, which he could just barely squeeze through. He looked at the door knob on the other side, and found that it didn't have a keyhole either. How could it be locked if there was no keyhole? He scratched his hair, confused, but moved on. Trivial details that were not good to dwell too much on. The chance for answers were surely come to him later.

He turned around to look where the door had led him. What he saw took his breath away.

He had ended up at the top of a long set of stairs. The room he saw was huge. So much so that he couldn't see the ceiling, though the rest of the room seemed to be quite clear. It had the same, abandoned look as the other room he had awoken in. It was a little sad; it seemed like many great things could have been done there. And now it was dead.

Suddenly, he wondered why something like this would be abandoned. Something would have had to drive the people out. Like...

A grim thought came to him. Why had he awoken in this strange, forbidding place? Why had he been in that locked room, where the door was protected from intangibility?

Was it him that had scared away the people here?

Suddenly he very much wanted to know what was going on.

His ear twitched. His heart raced; what was that? He turned slowly, so as not to attract too much attention to himself. It was his trained reflexes that saved him - he heard the whistling of something coming at him, fast, and he automatically ducked. He felt the breeze of something flying just above his hair. His eyes wide, he glanced up to see what had thrown it.

All he saw was the green glow before he had to leap out of the way of another something flying at him.

"What are you?" he called, trying to keep his voice calm so as not to seem scared to his attacker.

There was no reply, except for something else being thrown at him. Finally tired of dodging, he caught the mysterious something. He looked down at his hand to see, to his surprise, a rock. It was throwing rocks at him? The glowing green could only mean a ghost. Why would it throw rocks when it could shoot ectoplasmic rays?

He took a good look at the so called ghost, no longer afraid of the flying projectiles. He could handle rocks, no problem.

It was in the form of a human. Judging by the curves (here he was a little bit shy at looking), it was a girl. The outline of glowing green was prominent; it was obvious that it was ghostly in some way, if not a ghost.

"Are you really a ghost?" he asked, amazed. The figure paused in mid-throw, lowering her arm a little, hesitating. He took this as a good sign. "Could you tell me where I am? I'm a little.. confused," he persisted, trying not to lose what little he had gained. The mysterious girl seemed to give up, and let her arm rest by her side, dropping the rock. He waited patiently for the girl to say something. She seemed to be sizing him up.

His patience was rewarded. She finally called out in a definitely feminine voice, "What are you doing here, kid?"

"I don't know," he replied, shrugging. "Can you tell me where I am?"

"Yeah, I can." He waited for her to continue. She sighed. "You'd better come with me, kid - it's not safe around here." He furrowed his brow, but took her hand when she offered it. It was then that he saw how she had been floating; a hovering board, similar to the ones that Valerie loved to ride, floated beneath her feet.

The girl rode off, expertly weaving through the rooms. He could tell she had done this several hundred times. She stopped after what seemed like hours on end of endless rooms. How big was this place? Random thoughts such as these floated through his head. "Listen, kid, I have to blindfold you from here on out. Don't struggle," she warned him, taking out a bit of dark cloth.

While she tied it around his eyes, he asked, "Do you guys live in secret?"

He could feel her stiffen, and she pulled the cloth tighter than necessary. "Ow," he complained.

"What makes you think that I'm not the only here?" she asked coldly.

"Hey, I just kind of assumed - don't take it the wrong way!" he said hastily. "I just kind of thought you'd be this secret organization living in this abandoned place, or something!"

"Are you sure you don't know how you got here, kid?" she asked, and suspicion laced her words.

"Positive," he confirmed, and sighed. He was clearly going to have work at it to earn the trust of these people - assuming, that is, that there really was more than one.

"Right," she sniffed, and he felt the board start moving again. At least he was still being lead to wherever she lived, where he had to assume he would be at least a little bit safer than out in the cold.

He soon lost track of time as they flew on, rapidly, if the sound of the wind rushing by his ears was anything to go by. After a long time, he began to feel safe, and started to nod off.

He must have been half asleep, but he swore he heard his name..

Who was calling him?

Sam? Tucker?

But they weren't there.

The girl didn't know him, or trust him for that matter.

So where...?

He fell asleep as he listened to the sound, trying to figure out where the voice seemed familiar.

"Danny... Danny Phantom..."

* * *

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

* * *

Well, I hope that was alright. Nobody fell asleep, right? 8D; I hope not. :sweat:

So.. yes... I know it was obvious that it was Danny all along, but c'mon guys. It could've been ... some MYSTERIOUS person in his place, right? Yeah. Right.

It gave some mystery to the whole thing, though, right? Right?

:ducks away from tomatoes: Don't hurt me.. D :

Hopefully, since summer is coming, I'll have more time to write and what-not. Hopefully. If I don't get lazy. : P All I can say right now is that I've missed writing here. I really have. And I missed DP.

Hobey ho, all!


	2. Learning

DOODLES HERE!

Woo! Vacation! Finally! :falls over: Almost, anyway. Just one school day to get over with...

UGH.

MANY HUGE THANKS TO SPARKY-NII WHO EDITS MY STORIES!! SHE IS AWESOME I TELLS J00!!

Don't own Danny, Valerie, Vlad, or any other character from DP that shows up! D : I do own Falcon and Fox, tho, so plz no stealz. Thnx..

Anyway! On with the story. : D

* * *

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

* * *

Danny awoke to find that he was lying on the cold floor, leaning against the wall, with what he assumed was meant to be a blanket covering him, though it was far too thin for any real warmth. He listened to what was going on around him.

He could hear the voice of the girl who had brought him here, talking to another man with a deep voice like thunder. They seemed to be fairly close, but quiet enough that Danny had to strain to hear what was being said.

"Falcon, we don't know that - " the girl whispered, sounding upset, but was interrupted by the man, the so called "Falcon".

"No, but we need to assume it," he said in a low voice. "It would be inhumane to think otherwise."

"But he could be a danger - !" she protested, and Falcon shushed her.

"He's a mere boy. He won't do much damage, even if he tried."

"A boy! He's near adulthood!"

"A boy in my eyes all the same," Falcon reminded her, then he sighed. "If you really are so suspicious - "

"Yes! I am!"

" - then we'll scan him. He's not a ghost, at least, right?"

There was a pause. Then, "No. He caught one of the AGRocks." Danny resisted the urge to frown. AGRocks? There was something special about those rocks she had been throwing at him before, then.. and somehow they could tell he wasn't a ghost. But wouldn't they just look for the glowing? It was the most obvious sign..

"You see? At least he is not a ghost. He's not wearing gloves, so we can be sure." Falcon turned away from Danny and said something quietly to someone else in the room that Danny hadn't noticed before. Whoever it was, they were good at keeping quiet. The sound of a door opening and closing quietly was the only indicator of the person leaving.

"Falcon..." the girl hesitated, but only for a moment. "What happens if this boy was sent by Plasmius?" _That_ got Danny's attention. Plasmius? How would they know him?

"We shall find that out in the scan," Falcon promised. "Don't worry, Fox." It was then that Danny decided it was time to wake up. He opened his eyes and stretched a bit, looking around the room. It was quite plain - a table near the corner to his left with a pitcher of water and a few glasses, and a small table on the right. In front of him stood Fox, who he could now see better than before. She was red-headed, freckles spraying her face, and had bright blue eyes. She had a face that he would have thought to be on a person who trusted people easily, but her expression gave away her distrust.

"So you're awake, boy," Falcon said, and Danny's attention turned to him. Falcon turned out to be a rather old, African-American man, a gray tint in his beard, mustache, and hair. He seemed wise - his dark eyes twinkled with a knowledge that only a person of his age could have. He was obviously the leader here, and it was obvious why. Now, he seemed to be looking kindly at him; a guise, perhaps? Or just for the sake of being kind? "Did you sleep well?"

Danny had half a mind to tell them that he'd had better, and that on a hover-board-type-thing or the floor were not the best places to sleep on. But in his ghost hunting days, he'd learned that any sleep he could get was good sleep. "Yes, thank you," he replied instead, clearing his throat when he realized it was hoarse.

"Good. What's your name, boy?"

Danny hesitated. He didn't like to give away his name - it caused a lot of trouble. After a moment's quick thought, he replied, "Phantom." Falcon seemed alarmed.

"Phantom? A ghost name?" Falcon's kind look suddenly turned suspicious, similar to Fox's, and Danny had the feeling that 1) they knew ghosts existed and 2) they had something terribly against them. Duh. He kicked himself mentally for not seeing those obvious facts before.

"Well, um.. I'm kind of inconspicuous generally. People don't really pay attention to me, like a shadow, and I have knack of getting into hard-to-get-to places." True enough, after all - if being unpopular was good for anything, it was being inconspicuous. And he could get into hard-to-get-to places, by using his intangibility..

"...hmm," Falcon said, not looking convinced. "We should scan you as soon as possible." Suddenly Danny was feeling a little nervous.

"S-scan?" he said, kicking himself again for the stutter. "What sort of scan?"

Falcon replied vaguely, "Oh, you know. Just a security check..." At that moment, a young boy silently came into the room; Danny assumed it was the boy who had been sent off to do god-knows-what by Falcon. Behind him followed a box, pushed by two men on a wheeled cart. Danny looked it over anxiously, but there was no sign of what it could be. Falcon thanked the men and the boy, and dismissed them with the wave of his hand. "Phantom, are you ready?"

"For what?" Danny asked anxiously. He didn't expect to get an answer to the question. He got one, though - Fox had sneaked up behind him and blindfolded him.

"Don't struggle, kid," she said roughly. Danny considered disobeying, but figured it would do him good to keep still, so he did as he was told. He was taken to a mysterious seat - he assumed that was in the box - and his mind was suddenly blank. He could remember everything that he knew, but he couldn't remember any of the lies he'd made.

"Alright, now. Feeling alright, son?" Falcon's gentle voice wafted through the darkness. Danny was frozen, and could not reply. "Hey now..." the voice came, closer this time. Suddenly he felt he could move again.

Before he could stop himself, he said, "Fine."

"Good..." Danny could almost hear his smile. "Are you here to destroy the Bond?"

The Bond? What were the Bond? Whatever they were, he knew that he wasn't here to destroy them. Definitely not. "No." He cursed mentally - he hadn't meant to say anything, but he couldn't stop himself. There was some anxious murmuring, seemingly far away.

Then, "Are you here to destroy the Union?"

He had never heard of the Union. "No."

There were twin sighs of relief released. He must've said the right thing. "Do you know who Vladimir Plasmius is?" This time, the voice was a bit kinder.

That question sent a fire in his mind. Memories of the other, elder halfa burned through his mind in colorful splashes. Trying to steal his mom, kill his dad, destroy his life or force Danny to join him (which, all things considered, accounted to the same thing).. "Yes." His mouth forced him to speak calmly, despite the raging hatred in his head.

"Who is he?"

He wanted to tell them exactly what an evil bastard he was, how selfish he was, how much he despised him.. Instead, what came out of his mouth was "A forty-year old millionaire that owns the successful 'DALV Inc.' He is a half-human half -ghost hybrid, whose human alias goes by the name of Vlad Masters." There was an uncomfortable silence around him.

"What?" he heard Falcon mutter. "Is the scanner not working correctly? Or is he that strong?" There was a surge of pain in his mind - the white of his mind was streaked with the red of pain. He bit down on his lip viciously - the pain cleared his mind somewhat, and he knew better than to show pain. "Fox!" Falcon exclaimed, seeming outraged.

"He was resisting," Fox said flatly. "Let us see what he says now. Who is Vladimir Plasmius?"

The pain was still there, his mind was clearer than before, but his mouth still controlled him. "A forty-year old millionaire that - " he began, but was interrupted by Fox.

"Yes, we know that part," she snapped. "What of the second part?"

"He is a half-human, half-ghost hybrid, whose human alias goes by the name of Vlad Masters," he repeated. It was true, after all. Why wouldn't they believe him? The red of pain streaked through the white once more, and this time he couldn't stop the scream from escaping from his lips. Everything was suddenly clearer than before. "It's true!" he gasped. "It doesn't matter if you don't believe me! It's still the truth!" There was a long silence. He used this moment to catch his breath and attempt to soothe the pain. It was difficult - a mental pain was not one he was used to. Physical pain he could handle, no problem, but the pain was inside his mind, a sensitive spot in him.

"He... he really believes it's true?" Fox murmured, and she sounded shocked.

"The poor boy was probably tricked by him," Falcon sympathized. "What is your name, boy?"

The pain, still sharp, forced his mouth to obey his mouth. "Phantom," he said firmly, still breathing hard. One of them tutted.

"The pain has interfered with the scan. One moment..." Fox murmured. The pain was gone, a relief - but he, once again, could not the lies he was supposed to be keeping. The question was repeated to him by Falcon.

Two names stuck out in his mind. Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom. There was a moment of confusion - which one was he? He focused on 'Phantom' - it seemed familiar. Right, somehow. In a sea of white, it was a single spot of gray. "Phantom," he repeated calmly.

Suddenly everything was fading - what was going on? In a brief moment of panic, he felt his hand burn with the familiar sense of the ectoplasmic ray forming in his hand. With a cry, he shot out through the growing darkness of his mind, but his physical attack could not affect the mental attack.

"Danny..." a voice breathed in him.

And then there was black.

* * *

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

* * *

Eheh. This chapter maybe a little bit more exciting? 8D;

Review, please.. just say "u sux" or "u rox" or whatever you youngsters say nowadays on the internet, but I'd love to know your opinion.

Hopefully vacation will give me enough time to actually keep a story going. D

Hobey ho, all!


	3. Mistrusted

DOODLE HERE!

A random little thing I've been thinking about recently - WHAT THE HELL HAS KATY PERRY BEEN DOING IN HER SPARE TIME?! SERIOUSLY! "I kissed a girl and I liked it" - WHAT THE HELL?

Anyway. Had to get that out of my system. : )

THANKS SOOO MUCH TO THE AWESOME SPARKY-NII WHO EDITS MY STORIES! SHE'S LYK PWNSME. SRRRRSLY. :heart:

Note from Sparky: It's honestly no problem. I love doing it 8DD And hey, it means I get first read on all of Doodle-chan's awesome fanfics :3 So yeah. Enjoy the read! X3

Enjoy!

* * *

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

* * *

Danny was awake. Just like that - he didn't remember opening his eyes, but the next thing he realized was that he was curled up in the corner of a cold, pitch-black metal room. His teeth chattered - it was freezing! He also really, really needed to get to a bathroom. Badly so. He squinted around the room, and his gaze fell upon a bucket. He stared at it for a moment, then grimaced. It looked like he was going to have to deal with it.

Once he was done, he hobbled around the room on stiff legs, checking out the metal room. Why was he in here? He thought back through his memory - he remembered that Falcon was going to scan him, and Fox had grabbed him from behind with a blindfold. He had been in .. a seat? A cold, stone one? Or had it been comfy, and cushioned? He couldn't remember. He couldn't remember anything after that..

He cursed. Something bad had obviously happened in that mysterious blotch in his memory. Damn, this was bad. How was he supposed to know whether to lie or not now? Had he revealed his identity as a hybrid? Or was Vlad in charge here, an even worse prospect? Damn, damn, damn. Not good.

Danny quickly discovered that this group of people, whoever they were, were secluding him from the others. So either way, they knew he was a ghost hybrid - if Vlad was in charge here, he obviously knew of Danny's ghostly secret, but if not, they somehow knew now and were trying to keep him away from everyone else. Either way, he was stuck there, as far as he could tell.

He'd found the door, no problem. It was a part of the metal wall; the only thing that showed it was the door was the thin crease between the door and the wall. But the hard part was getting through it. There was no knob, obviously. There was no key hole. No window to look to see what was outside of his room. And when he tried to phase through it using his intangibility, he just crashed into the hard metal. It seemed that the walls in this place were all specially made to keep ghosts out.

More out of lack of things to do than anything else, Danny started feeling around the door with an intangible hand in the hope that there was a section that was not ghost-proof. After discovering the door to be entirely secure, he started feeling around his room, all the while thinking. _When will they check up on me? Will they give me food? Will they let me out at all? Is this just a precaution against newcomers or do they know I'm part ghost?_

Long after he had exhausted himself from using his intangibility so long and had laid down to sleep, light spilled into the room. Danny awoke from his light slumber, stunned by the sudden bright light. Dazed, he didn't stop the two men that grabbed him by his arms and dragged him away. He was dumped on the ground in front of a man he recognized through his groggy state as Falcon. He pushed himself off the ground and stood on wobbly legs.

As he finally got his senses back, he noticed that Falcon was glaring fiercely at him. He briefly wondered if this was because he knew that he was a ghost. Well, part ghost.

"Well, ghost," Falcon started, and Danny grimaced. Yep. He knew. "I'm amazed you were able to deceive us this long. Until that little ectoplasmic ray trick, of course." Danny said nothing. He couldn't remember the so called 'little ectoplasmic ray trick'. "Now, ghost boy - " Now _there_ as a name he certainly was familiar with. " - the doors are locked and completely ghost proof, as are the walls and ceiling. There are guards outside the doors, all armed from head to foot in anti-ghost gear. I, myself, am trained to take care of ghosts like you and am also armed." Danny eyed Falcon. Whatever weapons he carried, he was good at concealing them. Or it was a bluff. "I also have this," Falcon continued, pulling what looked like a small remote out of his jacket. "While you were unconscious, we put a chip on you. Place one toe out of line and I'll give you the biggest shock you've ever felt in your after-life. It also short-circuits your powers, if I so choose. So, I'll expect you to be a good boy and answer the questions. Clear?"

Danny thought for a moment, then replied carefully, "What if the answers to your questions are truthful but not what you expect to hear?"

"After a shock, the truth tends to come out," Falcon told him a little smugly. Danny fought back a wince. The shock part didn't sound so great to him. "Right. Is your real name Phantom?"

"Yes." True enough. It was his _other_ real name, right?

"You sure about that?" Falcon placed a finger over the remote tantalizingly. Danny glanced at it, trying not to look too worried.

"Yes."

Falcon seemed satisfied. "Who is Vladimir Plasmius?" Hatred flared inside him at the name. The hate must have shown on his face, for Falcon said, "You obviously don't like him."

"No," Danny spat out through gritted teeth. "I don't. He's a sly bastard who uses people to do his dirty work. He's powerful, he's clever, and he's downright messed up. A bad combination. And he needs a cat."

"And is he a half-ghost, half-human hybrid?" Falcon asked, eyebrow cocked. Danny started. Where had _that_ one come from?

"Who told you that?" Danny exclaimed, alarmed.

"You did, ghost," Falcon informed him. "You don't remember the scan, obviously. Is it true?"

Danny bit his lip. Vlad couldn't keep his secret forever. He _could_ tell them the truth. But would he shock him if he did? The truth didn't sound likely, even to him... "Yeah," he sighed, finally, mind made. "It is."

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" Falcon accused him. Danny winced physically this time.

"Because I don't want to be zapped," Danny said truthfully. He normally didn't mind pain, but he wanted to gain the trust of these people. Besides - who knew how bad this shock could hurt? Falcon chuckled.

"Alright. I don't know if it's really true, but I suppose that's what you believe. Now..." Falcon paused, and Danny waited. Now what? "Catch" was the answer to his thoughts, and a rock came speeding at him. Surprised, reflex took over and he caught the rock. He looked down at it; he assumed it was one of the AGRocks that he had overheard Falcon and Fox talking about earlier. "The AGRocks produce a nasty shock when they touch ectoplasm. You are obviously a ghost, and you are obviously not shocked. Therefore I can assume you are possessing a body." Danny's eyes widened. Possessed? Is that what they thought of him? "But how did you get past our radar without us detecting the true ghost inside?"

Danny looked down. This was one question he would not answer. Falcon waited, but Danny remained silent. "Well, ghost boy? Not going to answer?" Danny looked up, eyes guarded. Falcon raised an eyebrow and calmly pressed the button with hesitation.

The pain was bad. That was one way to describe it. Another way was "excruciatingly and horrifyingly painful in such a way he'd never felt before" - the latter being a more accurate way to describe it. He had to cover his mouth and nose to stop himself from screaming, but he was aware that he had fallen to the ground and that he was shaking uncontrollably. He couldn't remember when the pain had stopped. All he knew that suddenly he was aware that it didn't hurt anymore.

He released his nose and mouth, breathing hard, chest heaving. Sweat trickled down the side of his face and his eyes were wide and wild. He had to force himself to keep his eyes from turning a bright green color.

"Got the point, ghost?" Falcon's cold voice was suddenly unfamiliar, as if he hadn't heard it for years. "Are you going to tell me now?" Danny pursed his lips into a thin line and shook his head. He couldn't. The consequences of telling them his secret... for one thing, they'd never believe him and cause him more pain. For another, even if they did, they would hate him forever - they despised ghosts here. So he could do nothing but stay silent. There was a long silence, and Falcon sighed wearily. "You're strong, I'll give you that - not many can endure that pain in silence. And believe me, better... beings have had to go through that and went crazy from the pain."

"Beings as opposed to men?" Danny asked bitterly. "Do I look that ghostly to you?" Falcon narrowed his eyes.

"No. But we've had far too many experiences where you ghosts possess a poor human's body," Falcon said.

"Then why don't you take me out of this body that I've possessed! Just try it!" he shouted, finally snapping. "Go on! What's stopping you?!"

"I would!" Falcon barked back.

"_Then do it!_"

"I can't! We don't have the technology to get you out!"

Danny gaped. "What? Are you kidding me?"

"Do not mock us, ghost!" Falcon's eyes were burning with a fire that had not been there before. "Any progress our kind made on anti-ghost technology was wiped out by Plasmius. How do you expect us to make up all that work?!"

"Plasmius, huh?" Danny murmured, suddenly in control again. The name had cleared his mind. He had to focus. "He's the bad guy here, then, huh?"

"Wrong, ghost - here, _you_ are the bad guy!" Falcon fumed. Danny said nothing for a while, thinking as he stared at the ground. He sighed, then looked up with sad eyes. Eyes that had seen far too much for a sixteen-year-old boy. Eyes that showed the hatred he had been shown in his short life. Eyes that showed he was an outcast.

"What makes you think I'm bad?"

"Because you're a ghost, that's why!"

Danny laughed, a colorless, humorless sound. "I knew someone who said the same thing to me. She was one of the few friends I had. Because of that, I couldn't help her."

"That makes no sense, ghost. Stop trying to win my pity," Falcon said coldly, turning to leave.

"Would you be hurt if the world was turned against you for trying to do the right thing?" Danny called after him, but Falcon didn't turn around. Men rushed into the room as he left, holding Danny tightly by his arms. As he was carried back to his cell, he thought about his earlier life. _How did I get into that chamber? How did I get here? How long has it been? How long was I in that.. place? A lab, maybe? What does Plasmius have to do with everything? And..._

His eyes softened. _Where are my family and friends?_

With that last thought in mind, he was shoved back into the darkness, leaving him with his confused thoughts.

* * *

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

* * *

D'aw. Depression. Goody. This is what I do best, people. : D Anywayssss... Review, and all that crap. Thanks to those who actually care what I write here.

Thank you so much to all the reviewers!

Auroral Eclipse - Eh, I only just started writing the story, so I can't expect loads and loads of reviews. Thank you, though - I try!

something completely different - Thanks for the Story Alert, by the way! It means a lot to me. Ha, I like to think that I keep you guessing but I never really believed it... I guess it's true if you say so. Thank you! YES, I AM A PENDRAGON FAN! XD

Mary Blondine - Wow! Favorite Author, Favorite Story, Story Alert and Author Alert? That means the world to me, seriously! Thanks for the review - I'll do my best to satisfy your reader needs. :D

Your reviews keep me writing!

I'll be gone for the next five or four days, so I won't be able to write much until I get back.

Hobey ho, all.


End file.
